Aendre, ou comment ce débarrasser d'un gros chien
by Asthrid
Summary: Elle a les cheveux roux une tete de cochon et elle n'aime pas les idiot égoïste dans le genre de Sirius Black mais lui la trouve des plus interressant. Ces deux la ne sont vraiment pas fait pour etre ensemble...enfin peut-être...
1. Premiere nuit

Cette fic est la première que je publier sur ce site alors soyer indulgent svp! J'espère que ça va vous plaire au début elle était sensé ne faire que un chapitre mais comme toujours je me suis étirer...lol...que voulez vous j'ai l'imagination très fertile et j'ai eu d'autre idée de scénario avec Sirius et Aendre...les autre chapitre devrait venir dans pas longtemps... Bonne lecture Un spécification sur le nom du personnage principal...son nom se prononce Endre le A est muet et il n'y a pas accent sur le E finale.  
  
Callandre  
  
Mot de la bêta-reader :  
Salut! Moi je suis la bêta-reader de cette histoire ainsi que la "conseillère" de l'auteure, imaginez-vous donc! Je suis quelqu'un d'important hein? lol! Ouais, c'est la première fois que je fais ça, j'aimerais bien aussi écrire des histoires un de ces jours, même si je ne sais pas si j'égalerais ma copine Calladan ici présente, son histoire est super! Un de ces jours peut-être! En tous les cas, c'était une peut-être- possibilité-de-future-publicité là... Alors voilà, c'est moi, enchantée, j'ai pas de pseudo alors par commodité on va m'appeler mam' Chose pour l'instant lol ça marche? Yéy! Salut là! Bonne lecture!  
  
Première nuit :  
  
Entre chien et chat  
  
Le couloir sud était libre. Sans cependant avoir vérifié trois fois pour être sûre, elle se dirigea le plus vite possible, sans oublier de marcher sur la pointe des pied, vers l'escalier descendant au cinquième étage. Elle ne voulait surtout pas que qui que ce soit l'entende. Ce n'était pas qu'elle avait peur d'avoir une détention; au nombre qu'elle avait eu, elle pourrait en faire une collection. Mais si elle se faisait prendre, elle serait sûrement surveillée, ce qui impliquait d'abandonner ces petites escapades hors du dortoir pour faire une ballade au clair de lune. Comme elle adorait ça, il était hors de question qu'elle se fasse prendre. Il fallait donc redoubler de discrétion.  
  
Tout va bien! Encore trois escaliers à descendre, deux couloir et le hall à traverser et tu seras dehors. À partir de là, plus besoin de faire attention...  
  
Son plan allait comme sur des roulettes: avant le couvre-feu, elle avait fait exploser des pétards fumants dans la salle des trophées, ce qui voulait dire que Rusard allait passer toute la nuit à nettoyer. Une partie d'elle-même regrettait de forcer le vieil homme à laver pour quelque chose qu'elle avait fait, mais la plus grande partie d'elle criait, pour ensevelir sa culpabilité, que c'était bien fait pour lui. Après tout, c'était lui qui la persécutait. Oui, c'est vrai qu'elle avait fait quelques bêtises, mais elle était persuadée que ce qu'elle avait pu faire dans toute sa vie ne dépasserait jamais le nombre de bêtises que les maraudeurs faisaient en une seule journée, et pourtant, eux n'avaient presque jamais de détention. Rusard avait la manie de lui en donner une chaque fois qu'il le pouvait.  
  
J'y suis presque! se dit-elle tandis qu'elle traversait le hall.  
  
Soudain, elle entendit un bruit dans un des escaliers du sous-sol, des bruit de pas. Le marcheur devait être soit très gros soit chargé d'un immense paquet, car il avançait lourdement et on l'entendait se frapper sur tous les murs environnant. Qui ça peut bien être? Ne prenant pas le temps de faire des hypothèses concrètes et plausibles, elle agrippa le sac qu'elle avait porté jusque là et se cacha dans un coin, à l'ombre produite par une grande armoire. Elle aurait sans doute dû foncer vers la porte, mais elle voulait savoir qui était cette personne à la démarche pesante. Si ç'avait été un élève, il aurait fait plus attention à ne pas faire autant de bruit, et qu'est-ce qu'un professeur pourrait bien faire dans ce couloir, il n'y avait pas de classe dedans; en fait tout ce qu'il contenait était un tableau tout à fait normal... Bien sûr, à Poudlard, le terme "normal" n'existait pas mais ce n'était qu'une façon de parler.  
  
Soudain, un immence paquet enveloppé dans une couverture blanche apparut, suivie par deux jambes qui montaient péniblement. La "chose" se tourna et c'est là qu'elle put reconnaître la personne derrière tant de bruit: Sirius Black, rouge d'effort, se dirigeait tranquillement vers l'escalier. Mais d'un coup, il s'arrêta et renifla comme un gros chien le ferait. Il posa son fardeau par terre et fit le tour de la pièce avec ses yeux, toujours reniflant. Puis il avança tranquillement: il se dirigait droit vers elle. Mais comment diable il a su? C'est sûr que d'où il est il ne peut pas me voir! Au moment même où elle se posait la question, une main lui agrippa l'épaule et la fit sortir de l'ombre assez dûrement.  
  
-Ande? En voilà une bonne surprise! Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que c'était James qui voulait me jouer un tour, mais c'est vrai que j'aurais dû reconnaître ton odeur féminine des plus agréables, dit le jeune Black avec un petit sourire qui voulait soit se moquer d'elle, soit la séduire.  
  
Décidant de ne pas prêter attention à son attitude pour ne pas entrer dans son jeu, elle décida d'attaquer plutôt que de défendre. Elle répliqua d'un ton sûr:  
  
-Premièrement, mon nom est Aendre et non pas Ande! Deuxièmement, tu n'as pas intérêt, si tu veux rester en pleine santé, à sentir de trop près et troisièmement, tu pourrais t'excuser de la façon violente dont tu m'as pris l'épaule.  
  
Il la regarda stupéfait pendant un instant. Il est vrai que peu de filles répliquaient à Sirius Black de cette manière, surtout quand il avait ce petit sourire aux lèvres, la plupart ne faisant que baffouiller sans être capable de prononcer le moindre mot, mais certainement pas Aendre. Elle avait de l'honneur et elle avait en elle cette force qui fait que tous les autres élèves la respectaient et parfois même en avaient peur, bien que si on la connaissait, on savait qu'elle était douce et calme. Après que la surprise fut passée, Sirius retrouva son sourire avec encore plus de malice dans les yeux. Il prenait toujours plaisir à ce petit jeu.  
  
-Alors accepte mes excuses les plus humbles, dit ce dernier, toujours plein de malice dans les yeux, je peux t'appeler "mon ange" si tu le veux...  
  
-Tu as déjà beaucoup de chance que je veuille bien que tu m'appelles par mon nom alors contente-toi de ça.  
  
-Mais c'est qu'on on est agressive! Pourquoi tant de frustration par une si belle nuit?  
  
Il avança sa main pour pouvoir lui toucher la joue elle recula vivement.  
  
-Bien, si tu veux tout savoir j'avais des projets pour ce soir et à cause de toi je suis déjà en retard, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte, mais il lui attrapa la main, sans toutefois lui faire mal.  
  
-Écoute, je ne sais pas pourquoi on fait ça, je suis sûr que tous les deux on pourrait devenir de très bons amis.  
  
Cette fois, il n'y avait rien de moqueur dans ses yeux, ce qui la troubla. Il voulait vraiment devenir son ami. Sans répondre, elle dégagea sa main qu'il lui rendit sans résistance, ramassa son sac et sortit à la lumière de la lune. Elle marcha un moment avant d'arriver à son endroit préféré. Elle sortit son balais, le mit de façon qu'elle puisse s'envoler, mais regarda la porte du château. Finalement, elle n'avait pas du tout envie de voler ce soir. Elle laissa son balais tomber au sol, l'herbe amortissant le choc. Elle avança vers l'arbre le plus près et le regarda pendant un moment. C'était un grand hêtre à l'aspect un peu diforme. Elle aimait bien cet arbre. Elle en aggripa la première branche et monta, sachant que la sixième à gauche était bien pour se coucher. Rendue à destination, elle s'assit en accotant son dos au tronc. Elle se mit à penser à toutes sortes de choses et, sans le savoir, s'endormit, mais heureusement pour elle, quelqu'un l'avait suivie et la regarda dormir pendant un bon moment avant de la prendre et tout en la laissant dormir la ramener à la tour. 


	2. Deuxieme nuit

Bonjour encore! Un deuxième chapitre! Il est super bon lui aussi, oserais- je dire meilleur que le premier! (Oserais-je??? réponse la semaine prochaine...) Ben j'en ai pas plus long à dire, au revoir et appréciez!  
Mam'Chose  
  
Deuxième nuit :  
  
Balade a minuit  
  
Le reveil fut légèrement douloureux ce matin-là. Elle avait très froid: un courant d'air lui chatouillait le cou. Elle tendit une main endormie pour ramener sa couverture sur ses épaules... elle chercha des doigts un instant. Incapable de la trouver, elle se décida avec un soupir d'ouvrir un oeil pour vérifier ou pouvait être cette maudite couverte. À son grand étonnement, il n'y en avait pas, pour la bonne raison qu'elle n'était pas dans son lit. Tout à fait réveillée à présent, elle se redressa, regardant les alentours. Mais que diable pouvait-t-elle faire dans la Grande Salle, couchée sur un des divans, son épaisse chevelure orangée enmêlée comme jamais. S'en rendant compte, elle passa sa main dedans pour essayer avec peu d'espoir de réussite de sauver sa tignasse. Pourquoi j'ai des bouts de bois dans les cheveux? C'est à ce moment-là que les évènements de la nuit passée rejaillirent dans son esprit. Pendant la conversation avec Sirius, si on pouvait dire ça comme ça, c'est vrai qu'elle avait été bête avec lui. Mais il lui tombait vraiment sur les nerfs avec ses petits sourires et ses mots doux. Elle se souvint avoir escaladé l'arbre, mais pas comment elle en était redescendue et avait abouti dans la tour.  
  
Aendre ma fille soit tu es somnambule soit tu devient folle!  
  
Ne prenant pas le temps d'élucider le phénomène, elle regarda sa montre. Il était cinq heures et demie, ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait encore tout le temps devant elle pour être prête pour les cours de la journée. Mais à présent qu'elle était levée, son esprit faisait tout en son pouvoir pour ne pas qu'elle se rendorme. Avec un léger soupir de frustration, elle se leva. Montant dans son dortoir, elle prit une douche et s'habilla en vitesse pour ne pas réveiller personne. Si Aendre avait un certain caractère, elle n'était pas aussi grognon le matin que les filles qui partageaient son dortoir, en particulier Lily. Bien que celle-ci était très bonne et gentille avec tout le monde, elle n'était définitivement pas matinale, pour ne pas dire violente, quand on osait la réveiller.  
  
Sans faire de bruit, elle redescendit en espérant trouver quelque chose à faire pour passer le temps qui la séparait de l'heure où elle pourrait aller déjeuner. Soudain, elle se rappela quelque chose de la nuit.  
  
Mon balai! Est-ce que j'ai ramené mon balai???  
  
Sautant les dernières marches du petit escalier de pierre, elle traversa la salle à la course pour sauter sur le divan qui lui avait servi de lit et se mit à chercher partout autour. Après un moment de recherche intensive, elle poussa un cri de victoire en sortant son balai bien enveloppé de sous le meuble. Rassurée, elle alla le porter dans sa malle. Reprenant son chemin vers la Grande Salle, elle se demanda comment elle et son balai avaient abouti là. Elle s'assit dans un des fauteuils près du feu pour ruminer ses idées. Au bout d'un certain temps, des voix la sortirent de ses pensées. Elle écouta: bien qu'elle ne comprit pas de quoi elles parlaient, elle reconnut les deux voix. Elles ne pouvaient qu'être celles de James Potter et de son acolyte Sirius Black. Par tous les dieux de l'univers, pourquoi il fallait toujours que Black soit sur son chemin. Peut-être parce que vous êtes dans la même maison, dans la même année et que vous avez choisi chacun les mêmes options... Étrangement, cette explication ne lui convenait pas du tout.  
  
-Tu aurais pu au moins ramener un tout petit truc à manger hier, disait James sur un ton de reproche. Tu sais que Remus est toujours très faible après...  
  
James arrêta sa phrase au moment où il vit Aendre. Pendant deux secondes, il eut peur d'avoir par un aussi stupide manque d'attention révélé le secret de son ami. Mais il reprit son sourire et avança vers elle.  
  
-Bonjour Aendre! dit-il avec un ton amical et un sourire. Tu es bien tôt aujourd'hui. Est-ce que Lily en levée?  
  
Au moins, il connaît mon nom, c'est déjà ça!  
  
-Salut James! Lily dort toujours mais vous, pourquoi vous être levés de si bonne heure? Notre premier cours n'est qu'à dix heures! lui répondit-elle  
  
-Et bien on doit aller chercher un truc que Sirius a laissé en plein milieu d'un couloir pour je ne sais quelle raison!  
  
-Hey! dit Black. Je t'ai dit que c'est à cause de circonstances hors de mon contrôle qui ont fait que j'ai dû laisser les provisions dans un coin de la Grande Salle.  
  
-Des provisions? demanda Aendre, étonnée. Que pouvaient-il bien faire avec des provisions? L'image de Sirius transportant un gros paquet lui revint à l'esprit: c'était ça qu'il portait.  
  
James lança un regard noir à Sirius qui s'enfonça la tête dans les épaules.  
  
-Bon, c'est pas qu'on s'ennuie avec toi mais on doit aller chercher les... le truc, dit Sirius, hésitant. Bon! À plus tard Aendre, mon ange!  
  
Et sur ce, il partit vers la porte, suivi de près par James qui lui posait des questions muettes avec son expression étonnée.  
  
Le reste de la journée se passa comme les journées sont toujours à Poudlard. McGonagall menaça les maraudeurs de leur interdire la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard s'ils ne se tenaient pas un peu. Comme s'ils attendaient les journées où ils étaient autorisés pour y aller. Mais Rémus réussit à calmer ses amis par miracle, car Sirius était en train de proposer à Lily de danser avec lui tandis que James le regardait avec fureur et le pauvre professeur essayait de donner son cour.  
  
Après le souper, tous les Gryffondor étaient dans la tour et faisaient différentes activités. Aendre se dit que ce serait le moment idéal pour une petite promenade. Mais si quelqu'un la voyait sortir avec son balai sur l'épaule, il serait inévitable qu'elle aurait mille et une questions auquelles répondre. Alors, sortant toute la patience qu'elle cachait au plus profond d'elle-même, elle attendit que tous et chacun soit endormi ou du moins monté dans leur dortoir respectif.  
  
Allez, va-t-en ! pensait-elle très fort en fixant James pendant que celui- ci lisait sur le rebord de fenêtre. Il la regardait parfois avec un sourire et un air moqueur, soit il savait qu'elle attendait qu'il parte pour sortir, soit le "mon ange" de ce matin l'amusait toujours. Il finit par partir. Il la salua d'un mouvement de la tête et monta en fredonnant. Enfin, la voie était libre. Sans plus attendre, elle monta chercher tout ce dont elle avait besoin.  
  
Elle était dans le couloir sud du quatrième étage quand elle entendit la voix d'un professeur. Sans se demander qui ça pouvait être, elle fonça vers la tapisserie à sa droite, ouvrit la porte et descendit à la course, mais malheureusement pour elle, au moment où elle mettait le pied sur la septième marche, celle-ci se brisa et elle s'enfonça jusqu'au-dessus du genou dans le trou. La voix se rapprochait. Légèrement paniquée, elle s'agrippa à la pierre pour tenter de se libérer, mais ses mains glissaient et elle ne fit que s'enfoncer plus et déchirer légèrement son pantalon. Maudissant l'état des escaliers de cette école elle refit un essai en se tenant après les marches plus haute cette fois, sans toutefois réussir.  
  
Bon ! Je crois que s'il me retrouve avant demain, je vais avoir au moins un semaine de récurage de bassin, au minimum.  
  
En pensant cela elle eut un petit rire nerveux qui ne fit que l'enfoncer un peu plus. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire à présent était d'attendre que quelqu'un qui passerait par là l'aide à se sortir de son pétrin.  
  
Ses prières furent assez vite répondues quand la porte par où elle avait passé quelques secondes avant s'ouvrit et que quelqu'un commença la descente. Aendre ne pouvait se tourner assez pour voir qui était ce nouvel arrivant. Elle eut la mauvaise surprise en entendant sa voix.  
  
-Tiens! Tiens! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? Les escaliers sont drôles dans le coin. De toute ma jeune vie je n'ai jamais vu ça!  
  
Un rire moqueur s'échappa des lèvres de Sirius.  
  
-C'est la deuxième fois en deux jour, ne serait-ce pas la providence qui nous réunit?  
  
-Tu pourrais m'aider au lieu de rire et de parler de destin. La seule raison pour laquelle on se rencontre, c'est que je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser de toi! dit-elle sèchement en essayant à nouveau de se sortir par elle-même.  
  
-Il est vrai que je pourrais te sortir de là, mais il va falloir que j'en retire quelque chose. Sirius Black ne perd pas sont temps pour rien.  
  
Elle éclata de rire et lui répondit :  
  
-Mon cher Sirius, je crois que tu es la personne qui perd le plus son temps de toute l'école et si c'est pour l'argent que tu veux m'aider, tu peux partir. Je ne veux pas abuser de ton temps.  
  
-Je ne veux pas d'argent.  
  
Il dit cela avec une voix étrange. Il mit un pied sur la marche au-dessous de celle ou elle était prise et se pencha pour la regarder à deux centimètres de son visage. Un lueur étrange brillait dans ses yeux, comme un enfant qui regarde une immense friandise. Déstabilisée par ce regard, elle ne remarqua pas qu'il avait avancé sa main. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il toucha sa joue qu'elle retrouva ses esprits.  
  
-La sortie à Pré-au-Lard est samedi. Si tu me promets sur ton honneur que tu m'accompagnes, je te sors de ce pétrin et je t'aide à ne pas te faire prendre.  
  
-Tu me prends pour un numéro à ajouter dans ton carnet des filles avec lesquelles tu as sorti ou quoi? Vas chercher tes rendez-vous ailleurs, je vais me sortir toute seule de mon "pétrin", comme tu dis!  
  
-Tant pis! Il la regarda un instant, enleva sa main, se redressa, arrangea son gilet qui avait remonté quand il s'était penché, puis il enjamba Aendre. Il va vraiment me laisser là! pensa la jeune fille, au comble du désespoir tout au fond d'elle. Elle regretta amèrement d'avoir été si bête et méchante avec lui. Une journée, après tout, ce n'était pas la mer à boire et de plus les autres amis de sirius auraient sûrement été là, Lily aussi, ç'aurait pu passer pour une journée dans un groupe d'amis.  
  
C'est à ce moment-là que deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de son ventre. Elle étouffa son cri de surprise et fut doucement tirée, sa jambe se dégageant sans résistance. Par contre, il y avait un gros trou dans son pantalon, à mi-cuisse, et s'il avait été vert, il ne l'était plus vraiment. Elle le regarda pendant un instant.  
  
-Ta mère va te tuer! C'est dommage, il t'allait très bien.  
  
Ne sois pas méchante, ne sois pas méchante! Il t'a sortie d'une situation qui aurait pu être ennuyeuse si ce n'était pas lui qui t'avait trouvée! Remercie-le gentiment, pas de commentaire sarcastique ou méchant !  
  
-Euh... Sirius... Merci. Je ne sais pas quels problèmes j'aurais pu avoir si tu ne m'avais pas trouvée. Je suis sûre que Rusard se serait fait une joie de me donner trois semaines de détention s'il m'avait vue, dit-elle, regardant le sol et son reste de pantalon.  
  
Sirius parût surpris. Il leva les yeux vers elle et la regarda un instant. Elle se décida à le regarder et vit encore cette lueur dans ses yeux... et elle sentit que son visage pâle avait roussi légèrement.  
  
-De rien ! Alors est-ce que tu...  
  
Il ne finit pas sa phrase car la porte en haut de l'escalier venait de s'ouvrir. Il ne pouvait pas se cacher; de toute façon, ça ne servirait à rien puisqu'il était certain qu'à l'endroit où il était, la personne les avait vus en ouvrant la porte. Elle regarda l'homme descendre tranquillement. Elle aurait dû en avoir peur mais en fait, elle était plutôt soulagée que ce soit lui.  
  
-Bonsoir M. Black et Miss Connelly ! Belle nuit, n'est-ce pas? demanda le vieux directeur, comme s'il ignorait totalement que le couvre-feu était passé depuis plus de deux heures. J'allais me chercher un petit casse- croûte nocturne. Vous êtes tombée dans le trou, Aendre?  
  
-Oui, répondit simplement celle-ci avec un petit sourire.  
  
-Et bien je vous laisse! Vous ferez attention à M. Rusard, il est un peu contrarié ce soir, une histoire à propos de son chat qui aurait été mis en feu par un élève...  
  
Il regarda Sirius avec beaucoup d'insistance, tandis que celui-ci sortait son plus bel air innocent qui ne trompait personne sur sa culpabilité.  
  
-Heureusement pour le chat, continua Dumbledore, c'était un feu magique qui a causé plus de peur que de mal! Bonne nuit!  
  
Et sur ce, il continua de descendre en chantonna.  
  
-Oh! Monsieur le directeur, dit Sirius.  
  
Dumbledore le regarda.  
  
-Vous devriez essayer les sorbets aux citrons, ils sont excellents.  
  
Dumbledore le regarda avec un sourire.  
  
-Je n'y manquerai pas Sirius.  
  
Puis il disparut derrière la porte.  
  
Pour la deuxième fois de la semaine, Aendre ne s'envola pas cette nuit-là. Elle et Sirius rentrèrent à la tour tout de suite après que Dumbledore fût parti. Ils durent faire plusieurs détours pour éviter Rusard qui était parti à la chasse aux élèves. Ils furent pris pendant vingt minutes derrière une statue, se cachèrent dans une classe pour un autre cinq minutes, mais finirent par arriver à la tour sains et saufs. Sirius lui dit bonne nuit, elle monta à son dortoir et se coucha en s'endormant immédiatement. 


	3. Troisieme nuit

Bonjour a tous ! Voici le chapitre trois il est un peu plus long que les deux premier j'espere que vous aller aimer. Et je voudrais remercier Marie pour la reviews qu'elle ma envoyer. Merci Merci ça m'encourage a continuer.  
  
Bonne lecture   
  
Calladan  
  
Salut c'est encore moi! J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre, il y a plus d'action que les deux premiers et l'histoire commence vraiment! Là, désolée mon message est plutôt court (bien sûr, tout le monde s'arrache le petit message d'une vulgaire bêta-reader au début d'un chapitre de fic, aucun doute là-dessus!) mais je suis très fatiguée, nuit blanche passée avec des copains hihi... Bonne lecture!  
  
mam' Chose  
  
Troisième Nuit :  
  
L'arbre et le chien  
  
C'est vendredi, 3 octobre, il est présentement 8h15. Le temps est beau, il fait clair, il fait chaud et ce soir, rien ne va m'empêcher de sortir! Enfin j'espère!  
  
Elle se dirigeait présentement vers le hall. Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle attendait pour sortir, elle voulait être sûre que cette fois ses plans ne seraient pas déjoués par le "bêta de service" comme elle l'appelait. Elle avait quitté ses amies un peu avant que les élèves ne reviennent du souper. Elle n'avait eu ni problème ni questions pour sortir, balai sur l'épaule. Partout dans le château, la fin de semaine se faisait sentir: les professeurs avaient donné assez de travaux pour tenir les élèves sages jusqu'à lundi, mais sans toutefois les étouffer sous des piles de parchemins. Demain allait être la première sortie a Pré-au-Lard de l'année. Tous avaient déjà élaboré des plans des différentes choses à faire: son amie Marie, une fille aux cheveux noirs et avec des yeux bleus très expressifs, voulait à tout prix faire un tour à la cabane hurlante, tandis que Rachel, une autre de ses amie, mais qui avait un air maussade et une épaisse tignasse frisée, voulait plutôt se balader de magasin en magasin.  
  
Aendre, tant qu'à elle, se moquait éperdument du parcours qu'elle ferait, tant qu'elle ne tomberait pas sur Sirius, qui n'avait pas arrêté de lui dire depuis la nuit où elle avait été prise dans l'escalier que son invitation tenait toujours. Elle était sûre que s'ils se rencontraient, le lendemain, il allait trouver un moyen de rester avec elle pour le reste de la journée, ça elle en était certaine. Ce qu'elle se demandait, c'était pourquoi il la persécutait. Lui, qui une semaine plus tôt ne se souvenait pas de son nom, pourquoi cet intérêt soudain pour elle?  
  
Elle interrompit ses pensées en franchissant la porte du hall. L'air frais souffla sur son visage et fit voler ses grands cheveux roux, lui fouettant le visage. Elle les rassembla dans sa main et les mit tous sur son épaule gauche en cherchant l'élastique qu'elle avait dans sa poche, mais son attention fut attirée par un garçon qui était assis dans l'herbe, plus loin. Sans la moindre difficulté, elle reconnut: son visage pâle, ses yeux dorés et son allure digne étaient une légende à Poudlard. Elle le regarda un instant, hésitant à le rejoindre. Elle finit par se décider et avança vers lui. Il dut sentir sa présence car il se retourna. Ils avaient déjà eu de longues conversations ensemble. En fait ils se ressemblaient: ils s'étaient faits chacun une carapace face au reste du monde. Elle avec un air sûr et des remarques mordantes à quiconque la dérangeait, lui avec un air timide et une réserve envers les autres.  
  
-Bonsoir! Je peux m'asseoir avec toi ? lui demanda-t-elle avec un air timide.  
  
-Bien sûr! répondit Rémus. Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vue .  
  
-Oui c'est vrai! Depuis l'an dernier, à Noël, quand James et Sirius se sont réconciliés.  
  
Elle parlait bien sûr de la chicane qui avait déchiré le cœur même de Rémus qui restait au milieu de cette guerre dans laquelle s'étaient lancés James et Sirius, mais qui avait fini par rendre leur groupe encore plus fort et plus lié, à part peut-être pour Peter qui les suivait toujours comme un petit chien abandonné. Aendre n'aimait pas, mais pas du tout Peter. Elle trouvait qu'il y avait quelque chose en lui en quoi on ne pouvait pas avoir confiance, il y avait une horrible sensation de frayeur chaque fois qu'elle allait près de lui. Avec ses manières de bouger de parler, on croirait voir un petit rat.  
  
-Mon dieu, j'avais oublié ça! C'est si loin à présent. J'ai l'impression que mon esprit a tout fait pour l'oublier.  
  
Mais il y a des souvenirs que, même si on essaie d'oublier, l'esprit semble vouloir nous faire revivre éternellement.  
  
-Alors il paraît que Sirius te poursuit? dit le jeune Gryffondor, retrouvant son sourire.  
  
Aendre le regarda avec une grimace qui voulait dire oui et que ça l'énervait énormément. Il éclata de rire à son expression. Elle lui raconta ce qui s'était passé ces deux nuits, même si elle était sûre que Black lui avait déjà tout dit dans les moindres détails. Après un moment de silence, il s'excusa et partit vers le château car il avait des devoirs à finir pour avoir samedi et dimanche de libres.  
  
Elle resta encore un moment avant de finalement se redresser, sortir son balai et décoller. Cette petite ballade aérienne lui fit le plus grand bien. Elle tourna dans le ciel pendant une heure environ. Quand elle atterrit, le soleil avait disparu, mais la lumière du jour parraissait encore. Elle s'installa sur l'herbe, se couchant sur le dos pour regarder les étoiles apparaître dans le ciel une par une. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi calme. Elle s'endormit dans l'herbe, bercée par le bruit du vent. Elle ne devait pas dormir depuis longtemps quand une voix la réveilla. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir d'où venait cette voix et se retrouva nez à nez avec deux yeux sombres qui la regardaient avec une lueur brillante. Surprise, elle eut le réflexe de lever la tête vivement et de frapper la "chose", qui sous le choc disparut de son champ de vision. Elle se releva et regarda Sirius, une main sur le front, qui se levait.  
  
-Aïe! Tu est toujours aussi sympathique envers les gens qui viennent gentiment te réveiller?  
  
Elle resta figée pendant une seconde et lui répondit:  
  
-Toujours quand on me réveille avec si peu de savoir-vivre!  
  
Sirius la regarda, surpris. L'insulte l'avait piqué au vif.  
  
-Je manque peut-être de savoir-vivre mais moi au moins je ne suis pas frigide.  
  
Bien qu'il n'ait que murmuré, Aendre l'entendit parfaitement.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit? demanda Aendre, sentant la colère monter en elle. Qu'est-ce que tu disais, Black?  
  
Elle avança et empoigna le col de sa chemise.  
  
-Je disais que moi au moins je n'étais pas bête, méchant et frigide, comme certaines.  
  
Cette fois il était aller trop loin elle n'accepterait certainement pas qu'il l'insulte.  
  
-Tu ne connais rien de moi alors ferme-la, sinon je te jure que tu ne parleras plus pour raconter ce que je t'aurai fait!  
  
Calme-toi Aendre! lui criait un voix dans sa tête. Il n'est qu'un imbécile, tu ne dois pas te fâcher pour lui, c'est ce qu'il veut!  
  
Écoutant sa raison, elle lâcha Sirius, prit ses affaires et se dirigea vers le château le plus vite possible, sans toutefois courir.  
  
-Tu sais quoi? Je serais bien curieux de savoir ce que toi tu pourrais me faire!  
  
Elle se retourna vivement.  
  
-Sirius! VA T'EN!  
  
Étrangement, Sirius fut projeté dans les airs et atterrit mollement sur le sol, au-dessous d'un gros arbre. Consciente d'avoir utilisé la magie sans le vouloir, elle courut vers lui le plus vite possible pour voir s'il était blessé. Heureusement, elle vit qu'il avait seulement l'air sonné. Il se relevait quand elle réalisa enfin sous quel arbre il venait de tomber. Prise de panique, elle vit les branches commencer à bouger, mais Sirius, lui, ne s'en était pas rendu compte.  
  
-SIRIUS... L'ARBRE... C'est le saule cogneur...  
  
Il la regarda un instant sans comprendre, puis il ouvrit de grands yeux et releva la tête au moment où des branches allaient l'écraser. Il plongea à sa gauche mais il ne réussit pas à éviter toutes les branches qui déchirèrent ses vêtements et l'écorchèrent à plusieurs endroits. Quand l'arbre se redressa pour frapper à nouveau, Sirius se leva et courut vers le tronc de l'arbre. Au moment où il posait sa main sur un gros nœud, il reçut une autre attaque, de plein fouet, cette fois. L'arbre reprit sa position et ne bougea plus. Aendre fonça sur Sirius. Il était couché sur le ventre. Il avait plusieurs coupures au visage et aux bras, mais il respirait et avait entrouvert les yeux. Il la regarda, puis se mit à rire de bon cœur.  
  
-C'était plutôt amusant, tu ne trouves pas? Rappelle-moi de ne plus te provoquer!  
  
Et il continua de rire. Aendre, sous le choc, se contenta de le regarder avec de grands yeux, ne sachant pas si elle voulait rire, le frapper ou pleurer.  
  
Un instant après, ils étaient tous les deux près du lac, assis face à face, tandis que Aendre tentait de nettoyer les nombreuses blessures de Sirius.  
  
-Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas aller voir Mme Pomfresh? Elle pourrait te soigner beaucoup mieux que moi...  
  
-C'est vrai, mais il faudrait que je raconte pourquoi j'ai été attaqué par cet arbre et ça, ça entraînerait plusieurs autres questions qui te causeraient des tas de problèmes.  
  
-Ça ne dérange pas vraiment! D'une façon ou d'une autre, j'ai toujours des tas de problèmes, alors un peu plus ou un peu moins, ce n'est pas vraiment ça qui me dérange.  
  
Elle appuya un peu trop fort sur une des écorchures et Sirius eut un mouvement de recul.  
  
-Oups! Désolée! Je n'ai jamais été très bonne pour soigner les autres! dit la jeune fille, gênée et navrée d'avoir perdu le contrôle de sa propre magie.  
  
-Moi, je trouve que tu te débrouilles très bien.  
  
Il la regarda. Seigneur que cette fille est étrange. Un moment elle est calme et dix secondes après elle t'envoie dans un arbre!  
  
Ils ne parlèrent plus tous les deux, trop gênés et ne sachant pas trop de quoi parler. Quand elle eut fini avec le visage de Sirius, elle lui donna la serviette qui était tachée à certains endroits de son sang et se leva.  
  
-Où vas-tu? demanda le jeune homme, les yeux grands comme deux balles de tennis.  
  
-Me coucher! répondit-elle en partant sans qu'il puisse la retenir.  
  
Tu sais que tu es quelqu'un d'étrange? Poussant un soupir, Aendre se dit que sa tête avait bien raison. Ce soir, elle avait presque apprécié être avec Sirius. Chassant cette idée au plus profond d'elle-même, elle courut vers la tour. Elle ne pouvait pas être amie avec lui. Il ne savait rien d'elle et s'il le découvrait, s'il savait, il ne voudrait même plus la toucher.  
  
Cette nuit-là, des souvenirs hantèrent les rêves d'Aendre. Elle aurait tout donné pour ne plus jamais voir tout ça, mais chaque nuit, ils revenaient et plus elle essayait de s'en débarrasser, plus c'était pénible à endurer.  
  
Vous avez aimer ?? J'espère ! Enfin le chapitre quatre est déjà bien commencer mais c sur que je serais plus rapide a puplier la suite avec un peu dencouragement de votre pair...loll... mais c vrai que ça m'aide...enfin je ne fesais que dire ça comme ça...je crois que je suis trop fatiquer faut dire qu'il est tard et que j'ai beaucoup travailler sur mes fic (j'ai commencer une autre pas du tout dans le meme genre je suis pas sur de la publier) ...je vous dit bonne nuit et au prochain chapitre.  
  
Ps : N'oublier pas de lire le petit mot de ma beta-readers et aussi conseillere, sur les point plus tecnique de l'histoire, plus connue sous le nom de Mam'chose que voulez vous elle na pas encore de surnom, mais on l'aime quand meme ...enfin je vous laisse... bye 


	4. Quatrieme nuit

Bonjour ou bonne nuit selon le moment ou vous lisez...loll... Je publier se chapitre beaucoup plus tard que je voulais mais je n'ai pas eu accès a mon ordinateur depuis Mardi dernier...J'espère que vous aller aimer mais je dois prévenir ce chapitre est comment dire...mmm(en grande réflexion...loll... ) beaucoup plus romantique dans un sens que les trois précédant on vois que Aendre se laisse apprivoiser par Sirius de plus en plus...enfin j'en dit pas plus et j'espère que vous aller autant aimer lire ce chapitre que moi j'ai apprécier l'écrire.   
A la prochaine (se qui se trouve plus preciserment au bas de la page)  
  
Calladan  
  
C'est encore moi, la seule, l'unique, la sublime!.... Mam'Chose!!!!! ouééé clap clap clap Haha, heureusement je suis là, cher public qui n'attendait que mon message d'avant-chapitre! Hey dites, vous savez quoi? Je suis heureuse d'affirmer que ce chapitre, je l,ai adoré et que j'ai pas vu le temps passer en le lisant et en le relisant pour le corriger! Oui j'vous dis! Donc, c'est sans plus tarder que je vous souhaite une excellente lecture et que je vous dis bien solennellement: à la r'voyure!   
  
mam'Chose  
  
Quatrième nuit :  
  
Trois animaux en cage   
  
Aendre revenait de la bibliothèque. Elle avait travaillé toute la journée sur le travail que Cotters, le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, lui avait donné pour lui avoir fait remarquer que l'Augurey se retrouvait en Grande-Bretagne et en Irlande et non pas en France, comme lui l'affirmait. Il lui avait dit que si elle arrêtait de lire dans ses cours au lieu d'écouter, elle saurait de quoi elle parlait. À la fin de la classe, il lui avait dit de faire 10 rouleaux de parchemin sur l'Auguray.  
  
Elle revenait vers la tour de Gryffondor en massant son épaule d'avoir autant écrit. Sa main était pleine d'encre et ses doigts étaient engourdis, mais elle pourrait donner son travail deux jours avant la date prévue pour la remise et voulait qu'il sache que même s'il était son professeur, elle ferait toujours comme elle et elle seule l'entendait et que rien ne changerait ça. Elle pensait à la tête que ferait ce vieux professeur qui ressemblait à un hibou. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Prenant un tournant serré qui faillit les envoyer dans le mur, James Potter, les lunettes un peu croches et les cheveux dans un état pire que d'habitude, semblait à bout de souffle, sa main posée sur ses côtes droites, sûrement à cause d'un point. James était suivi de Sirius, aussi essoufflé que lui. Aendre voulut leur demander ce qui se passait, mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que deux paires les bras l'aggripèrent et l'entraînèrent dans la direction opposée, l'obligeant à courir à l'envers. Complètement perdue, elle regarda James avec des yeux de poisson frit.  
  
-C'est pas un bonne idée d'aller par là! dit l'échevelé.   
  
À un tournant, Aendre réussit à se libérer de leur emprise. Elle leur fit face pendant quelques secondes, les interrogeant des yeux. Elle poussa un soupir, leur fit un signe de la tête et ils recommencèrent à courir dans les couloirs en choisissant les moins fréquentés pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux. James, qui était devant, fonça sur une porte, l'ouvrit et leur fit signe d'entrer. Aendre et Sirius s'engouffrèrent dans la pièce. Ils ne parlèrent pas tout de suite, trop occupés à retrouver leur souffle. Après un moment, Sirius, toujours légèrement haletant, se tourna vers Aendre.   
  
-Bonjour Aendre!   
  
-Pourquoi chaque fois que je vous vois tous les deux vous venez de faire une énorme bêtise et que j'y suis toujours impliquée sans mon consentement? demanda la jeune rousse.  
  
-Parce qu'on t'aime! répondirent les garçons en chœur.  
  
-Vous avez un amour aggressif, je ne sais pas si vous étiez au courrant.   
  
-Peut-être, mais nous au moins on n'envoie pas les gens dire un petit bonjour au saule cogneur, dit Black avec un sourire en coin  
  
-Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolée pour ça. Je dois le répéter combien de fois! Et en plus, si tu ne m'avais pas provoquée, ça ne serait jamais arrivé.  
  
-Alors selon toi c'est ma faute! répondit le jeune Black, fâché de se faire accuser.  
  
-Parfaitement!  
  
James resta là à les regarder s'engueuler sans bouger. S'il avait été surpris en premier, il était maintenant particulièrement amusé de voir que son vieil ami Sirius Black avait enfin trouvé son match en la personne de Aendre Jade Connelly. Il se dit que cette fille était vraiment très étrange: elle se voulait indépendante, mais on voyait bien qu'elle n'aimait pas être seule. Elle était toujours extrêmement gênée quand on la touchait, pour ne pas dire mal à l'aise. Aendre n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de belle, mais elle n'était pas laide non plus, cela dépendait. Elle avait un charme certain mais ne l'utilisait jamais. Ses grands cheveux orangés lui donnaient l'air d'une de ces femmes enchantées qu'on retrouvait dans de vieilles histoires de magie. James sortit de sa réflexion en voyant que les choses s'envenimaient plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru.  
  
-...Black tu n'es qu'un analphabète sans aucune culture qui ne saurait pas reconnaître un...  
  
-J'aime mieux n'avoir aucune culture que d'être méchant et frigide...  
  
-Égoïste...  
  
-Sorcière...  
  
-T'en es un... imbécile...  
  
-Façon de parler... tu n'est qu'une...  
  
James sentit que ce qu'allait dire Sirius dépasserait ses pensées et il donna un coup de coude à son ami pour le faire taire. Les trois restèrent sans bouger ni parler pendant un moment. Puis, Aendre sortit sans leur adresser un mot ni un regard. Elle avait sentit que ce qu'allait dire Sirius était sans doute hors du vocabulaire des insultes normales. Elle claqua la porte. Une fois qu'elle eut tourner le coin, elle entendit leurs deux voix qui l'appelaient. Elle se mit à courir malgré le point qu'elle avait qui lui transperçait les poumons tellement elle avait couru auparavant, mais elle continua sans se préoccuper de rien. Elle prit le couloir qui montait à la volière sans le savoir. Elle voulait juste se sauver le plus vite possible, sans trop de raison. Elle monta les escaliers le plus vite qu'elle put. Quand elle arriva sur le palier et qu'elle eut ouvert la porte, elle resta figée, la main sur la poignée, regardant les deux à l'intérieur. Elle avait fait le tour du château pour se retrouver exactement devant ceux qu'elle voulait éviter, comment était-ce possible?  
  
-Mon cœur tu as fini par nous rejoindre! On commençait à s'inquiéter! dit le jeune garçon qui ressemblait, de caractère, à un gros chien.   
  
Aendre ne savait pas quoi faire. Cours! Cours! Mais cette idée fut impossible puisque deux mains lui tenaient fermement le bras droit, la tirant à l'intérieur avec force. Sirius ferma la porte et se planta devant pour éviter toute possibilité d'évasion. Aendre regarda James qui tenait toujours son bras. Il avait l'air de trouver la situation plutôt amusante. Comme James était de ceux dont la bonne humeur est contagieuse, Aendre sentit que toute la colère qui aurait pu naître en elle s'envola d'un coup. Après tout, Sirius ne semblait plus fâché. Parlant de lui, il était toujours accoté à la porte, l'air de quelqu'un qui attend son autobus, un sourcis levé et hochant la tête comme s'il répondait à ses propres questions avec ce signe. Elle éclata de rire. Sirius releva la tête et le regarda, se demandant bien pourquoi elle riait, elle qui pas plus de 10 minutes plus tôt s'était sauvée sans un mot. Aendre se dit qu'elle avait certainement l'air stupide à rire toute seule mais après tout elle s'en fichait éperdument, il n'y avait que les deux gars les plus étranges de l'école, sans oublier la centaine de hiboux. Sirius continua à la regarder, l'air incrédule, pendant un moment avant de faire un petit haussement d'épaules.  
  
-Je suis heureux de voir qu'on a réussi à te faire rire sans même le vouloir! dit le bêta avec son petit sourire attaché sur ses lèvres. Au fait, James, je croyais que tu voulais sortir avec Lily et non pas avec mon ange.  
  
Mais de quoi il parle? C'est à ce moment que l'"Ange de Sirius" réalisa qu'elle et James étaient disons très proches l'un de l'autre. Dû à son fou rire, Aendre avait reculé et avait maintenant le dos accoté sur la poitrine de James. Elle se redressa et fit quelques pas pour s'en éloigner, sans toutefois trop s'en éloigner; si elle faisait presque confiance à James, on n'était cependant jamais sûr de ce que Sirius pouvait faire. Mais une idée traversa l'esprit de Aendre: après tout, pourquoi ne pas prendre Black à son propre jeu.   
  
-Quoi? Tu es jaloux? dit-elle avec un petit ton de malice dans les yeux.   
  
-Moi non, jamais! James peut bien se coller sur n'importe qui, il est mignon et il a du charme, mais il est pas mon style, répondit-il sur le même ton. Je ferais attention si j'étais à ta place, mon Jimmy-chou, faut pas que tu l'irrites, la demoiselle.  
  
-Je peux te laisser ma place si tu y tiens tant! ajouta Jimmy-chou en mettant au défi son ami.  
  
Sirius parut hésiter. Il regarda Aendre avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Puis il reprit sont air sûr.  
  
-Si la demoiselle le veut bien.   
  
Les deux maraudeurs regardèrent Aendre, des points d'interrogation dans les yeux. Tant qu'à être mouillée, pourquoi ne pas se jeter complètement, pensa la jeune fille.  
  
-À ton gré!   
  
Elle leva les bras en signe de soumission.  
  
Sirius ne devait pas vraiment croire qu'elle dirait oui: il avait une expression mi-surprise, mi-effrayée. Il fit le premier pas très lentement et soudain la lueur étrange de ses yeux brilla plus fort que jamais. Il fit deux grands pas et rejoignit Aendre au mur opposé. Il la regarda encore un moment avant de passer lentement ses bras autour de sa taille. Il se rapprocha encore un peu plus, petit à petit, si bien qu'à la fin, ils étaient corps à corps. Ses mains toujours posées sur son dos. Elle n'avait pas été aussi près de quelqu'un depuis la nuit où sont père était mort. Elle frissonna à cette pensée et la chassa violemment de son esprit.  
  
-Ça compte pas, aucune participation du côté féminin! dit un Potter qui avait un bien grand mal à ne pas rire.  
  
Aucune participation du côté féminin, de quoi parlait-il? C'était sensé être Sirius qui la serre, pas le contraire, mais après tout c'était elle qui avait commencé ce petit jeu. Elle regarda Sirius de bien bas, comme il était passablement plus grand qu'elle, pendant un moment, puis leva tranquillement ses bras et les posa au niveau de ses omoplates. Sirius serra un peu plus fort, les rapprochant un peu plus tous les deux. Aendre se sentit rougir légèrement: après tout elle était dans la volière en train de serrer Sirius Black dans ses bras. Par instinct, elle mit sa tête dans le creux de son cou. À présent elle sentait son cœur, ses mouvements réguliers, elle l'entendait parfaitement, bien trop même pour que ce soit son rythme normal. Peut-être à cause qu'elle écoutait ce son, elle n'en entendit pas un autre: celui de pas qui montaient l'escalier.  
  
Pour les intéresser Augurey est un oiseau vert très foncer semblable a un petit vautour. Le cri de l'Augurey était avant considérer comme un présage de mort mais en fait cette oiseau chante a la venus de la pluie.   
J'ai prie cette animal dans Les Animaux Fantastique pour ceux intéresser...et bien c ce qui terminer le chapitre quatre j'espère que vous avez aimer...je voudrais remercier les gens qui mon envoyer des review ...ça m'encourage a continuer...alors envoyer plein de review...lol...plus je   
sens que des gens aime mon histoire plus j'écrie vite et j'ai des idée...et surtout ne rater pas le petit message d'avant chapitre de ma sublime beta-reader et conseillere ...loll...il ne faut pas l'oublier.  
  
Tourlou  
  
Calladan 


	5. Quatrieme nuit la fleur, le cerf, le cha...

Tourlou vous autre ! Je suis fiere de vous annoncer mon iminant retour a la vie ... lol... je suis vraiment desoler pour le retard du chapitre (en fait je n'avait jamais anoncer quand je publirais se chapitre mais c pas grave) je sais pas pourquoi mais sa été très difficile de finir, et j'ai due recommencer plusieurs fois avant d'être plus ou moins satisfait pas la fin. Alors bone lecture.

Calladan

Ps : Merci pour les reviews

Bonjour, je suis toujours là, je ne vous lâcherai pas tant que le monde ne m'appartiendra pas. Mouahaha! Hum, je dois faire tellement peur, c'en est salivant, tout ce pouvoir qui me saute dessus d'un coup... Rwaaawrgh! Donc! Le chapitre est fini, il est tout tout joli et tout tout mignon, évidemment, c'est stupide de faire une critique de chapitre avant même que vous ne l'ayez lu, chuis comme ça que voulez-vous! Euh... non, pas stupide, juste... hof, oui, stupide! Bon, au revoir et bonne lecture de chapitre déjà critiqué! Lol salut! mam' Chose

Quatrième nuit

La fleur, le cerf, le chat et le chien

La haine est proche de l'amour

Elle était toujours dans ses bras et dieu qu'elle était bien, elle ne pensait à rien, ce qui était très rare chez elle, car il y avait toujours une idée dans sa tête ou une inquiétude. Mais là, à cet instant précis, la tête d'Aendre était complètement hors service et elle en était très heureuse. Les bras de Sirius étaient toujours dans son dos, la serrant légèrement, juste assez pour pouvoir la retenir sans l'étouffer, comme s'il comprenait et respectait son malaise à être touchée par les autres. Elle écoutait toujours son cœur.

Mais soudain, Sirius bougea: il regardait la porte et humait l'air. Aendre releva la tête vers lui. Il la regarda un moment, puis se recula délicatement et s'appuya sur le bord de la fenêtre, le regard toujours fixé sur la porte. Ne sachant que penser, elle se retourna pour voir James: lui aussi regardait Sirius, mais il semblait comprendre. Il fit un petit signe de tête auquel le jeune Black répondit. Les deux regardaient la porte au moment ou celle-ci s'ouvrait en grand fracas.

James Potter! Tu peux me dire ce que tu as encore fait ?!? Trois des toilettes du quatrième étage ont explosé! cria une Lily Evans au teint plus rouge que ses cheveux - ce qui était assez extraordinaire vu leur couleur - ses yeux verts replis de colère.

Lily et James se parlaient régulièrement, mais on ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils étaient des amis, surtout du fait que James passait son temps à flirter et que Lily haïssait ça.

Quoi, seulement trois? On en avait pourtant mis assez pour dix! dit James, l'air outré et déçu. On doit prendre la main, tu vois, ces dernières six années de reproches intensifs ont fini par donner quelque chose, poursuivit-il, un immense sourire plein de sous-entendu sur les lèvres.

À voir le visage de la jeune préfète, la réponse du Maraudeur n'était pas la bonne. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle soupira, passa la main dans ses cheveux et regarda James avec un air exténué.

Si c'est tout ce que j'ai pu faire en six ans d'acharnement, il ne sert à rien de continuer, tu vas avoir la paix. J'abandonne! déclara-t-elle, puis elle se retourna vers Aendre et lui fit un petit sourire. J'imagine qu'ils t'ont encore kidnappée ? Viens, on va laisser les génies de l'implosion de toilettes à leurs plans machiavéliques.

Aendre se dirigea vers la porte avec un regard vers James. Il semblait complètement défait. Il ne voulait sûrement pas que sa belle préfète abandonne la partie, c'était la seule manière qu'il avait trouvée pour qu'elle lui parle ; bien sûr, ce n'était pas la meilleure, mais ça, James ne semblait pas le comprendre. Se disant que les garçons sont parfois stupides, Aendre franchit la porte. C'est là qu'elle regarda Sirius du coin de l'œil. Elle ne voulait pas que Lily la voit, mais lui la regardait très franchement. Il semblait tellement différent de son habitude, son inséparable sourire moqueur avait cédé la place à une expression sérieuse. Ses yeux rieurs était embués d'une drôle d'émotion et une lueur brillait tout au fond de ses yeux sombres. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se demander pourquoi Sirius avait un telle expression que Lily ferma la porte avec grand bruit.

Lily lui fit signe de se taire et elle descendit quelques marches en tapant ses pieds sur le bois pour ensuite les remonter, mais cette fois, sans aucun bruit. Elle se rapprocha de la porte et y colla son oreille, puis fit signe à Aendre de l'imiter. Celle-ci comprit le stratège de la jeune Evans. Les deux rousses étaient donc dans une position des plus ridicules, l'oreille sur la massive porte de bois, essayant d'entendre la conversation des deux à l'intérieur. Les voix n'étaient pas claires mais si on écoutait bien, on pouvait comprendre leur sens.

Hey, mon vieux ! Oh ho! Siriusichou, tu es sur une nouvelle planète ou quoi?

À entendre James, on pouvait deviner que son ami était soit dans la lune, soit il l'ignorait et comme ces deux-là étaient comme de vrais frères, Aendre prit la première option comme étant la bonne.

Excuse-moi... je pensais à quelque chose, dit Sirius avec une voix endormie et beaucoup trop sérieuse, venant de lui.

Je devine à quoi, ou plutôt à QUI tu pensais! dit le jeune homme avec un ton moqueur.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Aendre eut une étrange sensation à l'estomac et sentit son visage roussir légèrement. Une pensée éclaira son esprit: et si c'était à moi qu'il pense? Se rendant compte de la stupidité de la chose, elle eut un léger rire nerveux qu'elle étouffa de sa main droite. Pourquoi dieu du ciel Sirius Black penserait-il à elle? Parce qu'en trois semaines tu l'as rencontré plus souvent que dans ces six dernières années, il t'a sauvée d'une horrible marche mangeuse de pantalon, tu l'as envoyé dans un arbre et tu viens de passer les dix dernières minutes dans ses bras! C'est vrai que vu comme ça...

Mais à quoi je pense, moi! Je ferais mieux d'écouter au lieu de fabuler!

Elle reporta son attention sur la conversation.

... c'est la vie. Maudit soit celui qui a fait les rousses, elles ont mauvais caractère elles vous rendent fous, mais on ne peut pas s'empêcher de les aimer et de les trouver belles, disait un Potter découragé. Il fallait que dans toutes les filles, ce soit Lily jolie.

Ah! Que veux-tu mon petit, cette fois encore nous sommes tous les deux dans la même galère.

Sirius et James poussèrent un soupir des plus théâtraux et rirent de bon cœur.

Au fait, mon échevelé adoré, si tu veux faire une dépression sur la fille de tes rêves, assure-toi au moins qu'elle n'est pas en train d'ÉCOUTER à la PORTE! ajouta Sirius d'un ton calme.

Lily et Aendre se regardèrent, les yeux grands comme des soucoupes: avaient-elles bien entendu ce qu'il avait dit? Elles ne purent se poser la question bien longtemps puisque la porte contre laquelle elles étaient appuyées s'ouvrit à la volée. Lily perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur le sol dur dans un bruit sourd. Aendre l'attrapa par le bras et la releva en vitesse. Les deux jeunes Maraudeurs étaient sortis de la volière et les regardaient avec ce qui se voulait des regards menaçants.

Sirius se pencha vers James et lui dit à l'oreille, avec une voix style mafioso:

Je m'occupe de la rouquine.

Cette fois, James ne put se retenir: il perdit son sérieux et éclata de rire, mais il se reprit vite.

Si vous voulez nous avoir, il faudra d'abord nous attraper, dit Aendre en attrapant le bras de sa compagne et les deux rousses se précipitèrent vers l'escalier. Elles entendirent les deux garçons dire un ''À l'attaaaque !'' et se lancer à leur poursuite.

Poursuivies, elles coururent sans trop réfléchir à leur destination. Elles ne voyaient pas les deux derrière mais c'était sûr qu'ils ne les avaient pas perdues, pas aussi facilement. Le couloir de l'infirmerie passait vite, vue la vitesse à laquelle elles couraient, le problème étant qu'elles ne pouvaient pas tenir ce rythme bien longtemps. Déjà ses poumons chauffaient et elle voyait que Lily commençait aussi à ralentir. Mais soudain, elle se rendit compte que ce couloir ne donnait que sur un seul autre. Un endroit parfait pour un embuscade. Mais le temps d'en informer Lily et de changer de cap, il était trop tard; elles étaient déjà arrivées à la fin et au début de l'autre couloir. James était caché derrière la statue juste à la jonction des deux. Quand les filles furent à leur portée, il sortit de sa cachette et attrapa par derrière la première des deux ; il ne savait pas laquelle c'était mais elle se débattait violemment . Aendre vit que Lily était trop bien tenue par James pour pouvoir se sauver. Par réflexe, elle repartit dans l'autre sens, mais n'alla pas très loin. Elle n'avait pas tourné le coin qu'elle fut solidement plaquée sur le mur, son dos frappant la pierre froide. Deux mains était posées sur ses épaules, lui coupant toute sortie. En remontant à l'origine de ses bras, elle vit des épaules. Toujours remontant, elle vit un cou, un menton, une bouche, un nez et finalement, des yeux, les yeux de Sirius. Il la regardait avec un petit ''j't'ai eue'' dans les yeux, ce qui fit monter de la colère en elle.

Je veux juste faire remarquer que tu me fais mal! dit-elle froidement, comme si elle parlait à un insecte qui serait sur son devoir de métamorphose.

Désolé, mais c'est un mal nécessaire, je ne te lâche pas tant que tu ne t'es pas excusée.

QUOI?!? MOI??? JE devrais m'excuser auprès de TOI!!! Ce serait plutôt à toi de le faire! dit-elle, sentant la colère encore plus vivement.

Ah ouais! Et de quoi?

C'est vrai ça, de quoi... Elle réfléchit à toute vitesse et la seule chose à laquelle elle pensa fut:

De m'avoir traitée de sorcière et autre!

Seigneur, t'aurais pas pu trouver quelque chose de mieux que ça... En fait elle n'avait pas vraiment analysé, elle avait juste ouvert la bouche sans trop se poser de question. Sirius resta bouche bée, la regardant avec une face de poison frit.

Quoi...tu veux...

Elle le coupa, ne voulant pas qu'il se moque d'elle.

- C'est surtout pour la chose que tu allais dire que tu dois le faire!

Le poisson Black disparut pour laisser place au fantôme Black, puisqu'il était devenu très pâle tout d'un coup. Il avait perdu sont aisance et regardait le sol.

- Je ne suis pas fâchée, enfin pas trop, je veux juste que tu t'excuses.

D'accord! dit tout simplement le jeune Gryffondor.

À le voir comme ça, on se demandait comment il avait bien pu entrer dans cette maison. Il semblait n'avoir aucun courage et son assurance de Maraudeur avait fait place à une immense gêne. Aendre ne s'aperçut pas, trop occupée par le petit garçon qu'il était devenu, que Sirius avait lâché ses épaules et qu'il était à présent en train de se gifler intérieurement pour la pensée qui germait dans sa tête. Il était sûr qu'elle ne le laisserait pas faire. Ah et puis... tant pis si elle le frappait ou si elle utilisait son corps pour défoncer tous les murs de l'école, il n'était pas devenu Sirius Black avec de la gêne! Aendre vit qu'il semblait reprendre un peu de son assurance. Il releva la tête et la regarda avec son expression sérieuse et ses yeux brillants de malice et d'une autre chose qu'elle ne put deviner. Elle eut un petit mouvement de recul quand il toucha sa joue mais comme elle était toujours accotée au mur, elle ne put se reculer, alors elle baissa les yeux, confuse et gênée. De sa main sur sa joue il lui prit le menton et lui releva la tête. Il se pencha doucement vers elle et, à cinq centimètres de son visage, il dit ''désolé pour ça, tu me pardonnes?'' Elle inclina un peu la tête pour lui dire oui. Il sourit et se rapprocha encore. Elle était complètement perdue, elle ne pensait plus à rien. Il était maintenant vraiment très près. Elle ferma les yeux et quand les lèvres de Sirius furent presque au but - effectivement elles effleuraient les siennes - , un cri les surprit tous les deux. Aendre sortit de son rêve éveillé et réalisa que Sirius était beaucoup trop près d'elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux grands quand elle entendit la voix de Lily crier ''Potter laisse-moi!'', elle se souvint que Sirius et elle-même étaient ennemis (du moins dans le jeu) et comprit qu'elle était en train de ''sympathiser'' avec l'ennemis. Elle repoussa Sirius et courut dans la direction d'où venait la voix de Lily.

POTTER!!! criait la jeune Evans de toute la force de ses poumons.

Il y eut un éclair de lumière et un bruit de chute. Quand Aendre arriva à l'endroit d'où le bruit était venu, elle trouva que la situation était des plus comiques : Lily, tout sourire, était assise sur James en signe de victoire; James était raide comme une planche et regardait partout pour tenter de se sortir de sa mauvaise position.

C'est fou, mais je ne me serais jamais doutée que le sortilège de pétrification me serait aussi utile, dit-elle en donnant une petite tape sur le ventre de James. Potter, tu devrais faire plus de sport et moins manger.

Elle riait de bon cœur, ce qui était rare chez elle qui était une des filles les plus sérieuses de l'école.

Je pensais que le Quidditch était sensé te muscler...

Elle s'arrêta de rire quand elle entendit des pas dans le couloir. Elle regarda Aendre qui murmura un vague ''Sirius'' et les deux se remirent à courir. Elles descendirent à toute vitesse les escaliers pour se retrouver dans le Grand Hall. Elles franchirent les portes et n'arrêtèrent de courir que lorsqu'elles eurent atteint le terrain de Quidditch.

Tu crois qu'on les a semés? dit Lily, essoufflée.

Je ne sais pas, j'espère! répondit Aendre, se massant le côté. Elle se retourna et regarda le terrain pendant un instant. L'équipe des Serdaigle venait d'arriver et leur capitaine leur donnait des conseils avant de commencer l'entraînement.

Une pensée lui vint à l'esprit, elle se retourna pour voir Lily qui était aussi en train d'admirer le terrain.

Lily, pourquoi tu as voulu écouter à la porte?

Bien... je voulais savoir si c'était vrai!

Si quoi était vrai ?

S'il est vraiment amoureux!

James? Tout le monde sait qu'il t'aime à la folie!

Non! Pas James!

Elle soupira et regarda Aendre comme si c'était la millionième fois qu'elle lui expliquait un travail.

Tu ne sais pas que toute l'école en parle, tu ne t'en es pas aperçu encore. Sirius...

Aendre eu soudain un immense nœud dans l'estomac.

Quoi Sirius? Qu'est-ce qu'il a?

Lily la regarda, estomaquée.

Bien il... il...

À ce moment, Aendre sentit un choc à l'arrière de la tête. Elle mit sa main et sentit quelque chose de liquide sur ses doigts. Elle regarda pour voir que c'était du sang. Elle leva les yeux pour voir que Lily la regardait anxieusement. Elle bougeait les lèvres mais le son ne parvenait pas à ses oreilles, le bourdonnement était trop fort. Elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur le sol, inconsciente.


	6. Cinquieme nuit Le royaume de sirius et l...

_Mesdames et Messieurs j'ai la terrible nouvelle de vous apprendre que vous autant que moi n'aurons pas l'infime joie de lire le message d'avant chapitre de ma merveilleuse beta-readers/ conseillèr. **tous le monde en deuil** Elle semble avoir oublier. Si vous vouler faire des sugestion de comment on pourais la punir(pour rire bien sur ) je serais ravie de lire vos sugestion ...loll... Enfin voilà le chapitre six. J'espère que vous aller aimer. _

_Bisous _

_Calladan_

Cinquième nuit :

Mon royaume pour un chandail

- Aendre, comment ça s'est passé hier soir ?

- À part le cognard sur la tête, ça va bien, Marie. Je vais le tuer, cet imbécile de Serdaigle !

- Bon, avant de nous parler de ton futur plan de meurtre, tu pourrais au moins nous raconter le reste de ta soirée ?

- Je me suis faite entraîner par les deux imbéciles de service, j'ai couru tout le château avec Lily pour leur échapper et pour finir en beauté, je me suis faite assommer, dit-elle sur un ton légèrement agressif.

Elle se retourna et commença à ranger ses vêtements dans sa malle pour faire comprendre aux filles que la conversation ne tournerait définitivement pas sur Sirius et autres.

- Donc, tu as eu un soirée comme tu les aime ! disait Rachel, assise sur son lit, le visage totalement neutre.

Seuls ses yeux semblaient poser des millions de questions. À cette remarque, Aendre ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire.

- Pas grave si elle ne veut rien raconter, dit Marie à Rachel, on n'a qu'à demander à Lily quand elle reviendra, pour les détails croquants.

Cette remarque fut comme un poing dans le ventre d'Aendre. "Détail croquant". Quel détail croquant pouvait-il y avoir eu dans cette soirée ?_ Elle parle peut-être de ceux comme ta "sympathie" avec Sirius_. À ce souvenir, elle sentit ses joues devenir rouges.

- Pendant que vous égorgez votre pauvre victime pour des "détails croquants", moi je vais prendre une douche.

Elle s'avança donc vers la salle de bain tandis que Marie parlait gaiement et que Rachel, fidèle à elle-même, restait neutre. Dire qu'hier, à la même heure, elle était avec Sirius et James...

Quand elle ressortit, une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, elle trouva son dortoir totalement vide. Elle prit sa brosse à cheveux sur la table et retourna dans la salle de bain. Elle brossa ses cheveux rebelles et en fit une longue tresse, puis elle alla s'asseoir sur son lit pour lire un peu. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle eut froid et fouilla dans sa valise pour en sortir un gros chandail de laine. Elle l'enfila. Beaucoup trop grand pour elle, le chandail était dans les tons de gris. Elle l'aimait beaucoup parce qu'il était tout doux et tout chaud. Décidant de sortir du dortoir, elle prit son livre et se dirigea vers la salle commune. Arrivée à destination, elle se choisit un fauteuil et recommença sa lecture. Étonnamment, il n'y avait pas grand monde dans la salle, seulement quelques première et deuxième année. Claquant son livre, elle partit pour savoir où étaient Marie et Rachel, et peut-être aussi Lily. Elle alla voir à la bibliothèque, à la grande salle et même à l'infirmerie (on ne sait jamais), aucune trace d'eux. C'est là qu'elle vit un groupe de troisième année de Serdaigle passer en parlant avec enthousiasme.

- Tu as vu à quel point Black a frappé ! Il avait l'air en colère, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Oui c'est vrai ! Mais on devrait se dépêcher d'aller prévenir les autres si on ne veut pas manquer le reste.

Intriguée, la rouquine se dirigea vers le groupe et demanda de quoi ils parlaient.

- Du match Gryffondor-Serdaigle, il y a eu une erreur dans les horaires des entraînements alors ils ont décidé de faire une petite partie amicale.

Voilà où tout le monde était ! Elle remercia vite le jeune homme et partit en vitesse vers le terrain de Quidditch. À mi-chemin, elle entendit des cris de joie. Elle courut le reste du trajet pour se retrouver devant une foule rassemblée et portant fièrement les vainqueurs qui étaient, bien sûr, les Griffons. Déçue d'avoir raté le match, elle s'avança tout de même souriante vers ses camarades. Elle trouva Marie et Rachel qui la regardaient, toutes souriantes elles aussi.

- Aendre, tu aurais dû voir, je te jure, c'était magique, ils étaient vraiment super !

- Oui et Black était en feu ! Il a presque assommé un des Serdaigle, finalement tu n'auras pas à tuer celui qui t'a frappée, Sirius l'a plutôt amoché...

Aendre regarda Rachel pendant un instant avant d'éclater de rire.

- Il faudra que je me venge sur lui alors !

Elle regarda autour.

- Si je le trouve bien sur...

- Pendant que tu cherches, nous on va aller féliciter les autres. On se retrouve plus tard !

- Ok, à plus tard.

Et sur ce, le trio se sépara en deux.

Ne cherchant pas vraiment très fort, Aendre traversa la foule d'excités et s'assit au pied d'une estrade. Elle n'était pas là depuis cinq minutes qu'elle fut brutalement tirée vers l'arrière et cachée sous les estrades. Une main était posée sur sa bouche. Accotée contre une des poutres, il faisait trop sombre pour voir qui était là. Elle laissa ses yeux s'habituer à la noirceur pendant que la main se retira de sur sa bouche avec une certaine hésitation. Définitivement, il faisait beaucoup trop noir ; elle ne voyait qu'une forme humaine en fasse d'elle. Elle était plutôt grande, les épaules carrées : ce ne pouvait être qu'un garçon. Quand elle sentit son souffle sur son oreille, elle sursauta.

- Alors, comment tu as trouvé le match ?

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour savoir qui c'était. Par réflexe, elle donna un grand coup et, surpris, Sirius tomba à terre.

- BLACK !!! Tu vas me le payer, tu sais la frousse que tu m'as donnée ?

Elle crut voir ses yeux s'agrandir dans le noir.

- Mais ... je ... je ... ne ... bafouilla-t-il.

Voyant son malaise, elle ne put qu'éclater de rire. C'était bien la première fois qu'il perdait son aisance. Il profita du fait qu'elle riait pour lui agripper le bras et la tirer vers lui. Surprise, elle tomba et atterrit à moitié sur ce qui semblait être lui. Elle tenta de se relever mais il la tenait serrée. Aendre était très mal à l'aise, ils étaient beaucoup, mais beaucoup trop proches.

- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, juste ne pas être de la fête ce soir. C'est pour ça que je me suis caché ici et quand j'ai vu que tu étais près...

- Ça va, j'ai juste été un peu choquée.

- Alors pour me faire pardonner je t'invite dans mon royaume !

Sans qu'elle ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, il la prit par la main, la releva et sortit en courant de sous l'estrade, la faisant courir derrière comme une folle. Le stade était vide à présent, mais ils n'arrêtaient pas de courir. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils furent près du lac que Sirius ralentit l'allure. Quand ils passèrent devant un rocher, Sirius monta dessus et dit d'un ton solennel :

- Dame Aendre, bienvenue dans mon royaume.

- Euh... une roche ?

Sirius prit un faux air offusqué et lui prit les bras pour la faire monter. Mais s'il y avait de la place pour lui, il n'y en avait pas pour eux deux.

- Sirius ! Il n'y a pas assez de place, on va t...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, étouffée par l'eau qui entrait dans sa bouche. Elle sortit la tête à la surface, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Elle toussa plusieurs fois avant de réussir. Elle regarda autour pour voir où était Sirius. Elle le trouva facilement : l'imbécile semblait s'amuser comme un fou. Il se mit à tourner autour d'elle comme un requin en s'accompagnant lui-même avec des effets sonores sensés être effrayants.

- Tu n'es pas drôle ! Arrête tout de suite.

- Sinon quoi ? demanda-t-il sur un ton de défi.

- Je te noie.

- Pas si je réussis à t'attraper en premier !

Et sur ce il sauta sur elle. Il la poursuivit pendant quelques minutes avant que, par une feinte, Aendre ne réussisse à s'agripper au dos du Maraudeur et le pousser sous l'eau.

- J'ai gagné ! dit-elle, un grand sourire qui éclairait son visage.

Sirius, lui, était occupé à cracher de l'eau et à repousser ses cheveux mouillés qui collaient sur son visage. Quand il la regarda à nouveau, quelque chose dans son regard semblait différent. Il la regardait, toute souriante, qui célébrait sa victoire en chantant et en tournant sur elle-même, les bras en l'air. Quand elle croisa son regard, elle stoppa net. Son sourire s'effaça, tellement cette expression sérieuse et ce regard étaient étranges. Il n'était pas en colère à ce qu'elle voyait, juste trop sérieux pour être lui. Pour passer son malaise elle dit :

- On devrait peut-être sortir.

Elle se dirigea vers le bord du lac. À présent, elle avait froid. Bien vite, elle trouva le sol et marcha, se battant contre ses vêtements qui semblaient peser une tonne. Elle entendait Sirius derrière elle, il marchait vite. Elle se coucha sur l'herbe dès qu'elle eut franchi les derniers pas qui l'en séparaient. Il s'assit à côté d'elle mais bien vite il se coucha lui aussi, elle sur le ventre et lui sur le dos. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'Aendre se mette à trembler de froid. Sirius s'en aperçut.

- Viens, faut que tu rentres, tu vas mourir gelée sinon.

Il l'aida à se relever mais elle n'avait pas du tout envie de rentrer, elle.

- Je veux pas rentrer, il doivent encore être en train de faire un de ces vacarmes et je ne suis pas d'humeur à ça. On n'a qu'à se trouver un endroit où on peut se réchauffer.

- J'ai une idée.

Il partit, suivi par Aendre qui tremblait toujours. Arrivés près d'un arbre, il sortit sa baguette et murmura quelque chose et une petite flamme bleutée apparut au sol.

- J'ai toujours su que cette formule était utile, dit-il fièrement, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Sans répondre, Aendre se mit à genoux, le plus près du feu possible. Il fit de même et les deux ne parlèrent pas pendant un bon moment. Sirius ne semblait même pas avoir froid, il fixait les flammes. Les genoux serrés contre elle, elle le regardait subtilement. Aendre se surprit à trouver qu'il était mignon comme ça. Même, qu'il était beau. Il sentit son regard et la regarda. Elle fit semblant d'avoir un frisson pour détourner les yeux.

- Pourquoi moi je suis en train de mourir de froid et toi tu ne sembles même pas affecté par notre baignade improvisée de tout à l'heure ?

- Sais pas, j'ai toujours été comme ça.

Il dit cela en se rapprochant un peu plus d'elle.

- Tu ferais mieux de rentrer. Ton chandail est trop gros, il ne séchera jamais sur toi.

- Je sais, je suis mieux de l'enlever. Mais je te jure que si à cause de toi il est brisé je t'étrangle avec.

Elle se leva et retira son chandail, se retrouvant en camisole. À présent, elle avait vraiment très froid mais comme ça elle pourrait se réchauffer plus vite. Elle alla accrocher son gilet sur une branche basse pour qu'il sèche et revint s'asseoir. Sirius était presque entièrement sec. _Et si tu lui demandais de t'aider à te réchauffer ?_ Non, il n'en était pas question ! Comment avait-elle pu penser ça, jamais elle ne pourrait lui demander ça et même si elle le faisait, il se moquerait sûrement d'elle et c...

- Je suis presque sec, tu veux que je t'aide à te réchauffer ?

Il était rouge comme une tomate. Elle se sentit elle aussi rougir en murmurant un vague "ok". Il enroula un bras autour de sa taille et l'autre autour de ses épaules tandis qu'elle posait sa tête sur son torse. Quand la gêne fut passée un peu, elle commença à se réchauffer en se collant le plus possible à Sirius. Elle savait que ça finirait mal s'ils continuaient comme ça mais elle était si bien, là, présentement, dans les bras de Sirius. Elle ferma les yeux et se lova contre son torse, tandis que lui la serrait plus fort. Après un certain temps - elle ne pouvait pas dire si c'étaient des secondes, des minutes ou des heures - Sirius posa ses lèvres sur sa tête et y déposa un petit baiser comme ceux qu'on donne aux enfants. Ses lèvres ne faisaient qu'effleurer ses cheveux. Puis, il en donna un autre sur sa tempe, cette fois touchant sa peau, et il en donna un autre sur son sourcil, sur sa pommette, sur son nez. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il n'eut plus rien à embrasser de plus haut que ses lèvres qu'il s'arrêta. Elle le regardait. Il semblait sûr de lui mais elle sentait ses mains moites et cette peur au fond de ses yeux. Il lui posa une question muette avec ces mêmes yeux. Elle était trop bien pour lui dire non. Elle leva un peu le menton tandis que lui descendait doucement vers elle. Il hésita encore un peu, puis continua sa descente vers elle. Quand leurs lèvres se touchèrent, elle ferma les yeux, guidée plus par son instinct qu'autre chose. Elle pensa que Sirius devait avoir de l'expérience ; après tout, il était un Maraudeur et il était très connu qu'il était sorti avec beaucoup de filles.

Soudain Aendre réalisa ce qu'elle était vraiment en train de faire. Elle était loin du château, complètement mouillée et en train d'embrasser où de se faire embrasser par Sirius Black. Elle sentit une sorte de panique l'envahir : elle voulait s'enfuir le plus loin possible et ne plus jamais le voir ni lui parler. Au moment ou elle allait se sauver, Sirius mit une main sur sa nuque et remonta doucement tandis que son autre main était plaquée sur son dos et la rapprochait le plus possible de lui. Cela fit oublier tout ce qu'elle pensait à Aendre et au lieu de s'enfuir, elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou.

Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser, ne s'arrêtant que pour respirer, pendant encore un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'Aendre entende un bruit, comme un couinement. Elle se redressa et regarda Sirius dans les yeux : il semblait complètement perdu. Elle se leva tranquillement et s'approchant d'un buisson elle attrapa la chose qui faisait ce bruit, la serrant dans ses deux mains.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Sirius, toujours à terre.

- Un rat ! lui répondit-elle, tenant le rat par la queue.

L'expression de Sirius changea ; il devint blanc comme un mort. Il se releva, attrapa le rat, le regarda un instant, puis il devint horriblement en colère. Il se retourna vers elle.

- Attends-moi ici, je reviens !

Effrayée par ce changement, elle ne put que faire un petit signe de tête tandis qu'il partait, le rat toujours serré dans sa main.

Aendre retourna auprès du feu. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu arriver à Sirius pour qu'il se fâche comme ça à la vue d'un simple rat ? Elle attendit longtemps mais finit par s'endormir.

Si elle avait écouté, elle aurait certainement pu entendre des cris de colère de quatre amis et le bruit d'une bataille entre animaux.

Elle fut réveillée par Sirius qui l'embrassait sur le visage. Ils rentrèrent en silence. Aendre remarqua qu'il semblait encore en colère et qu'il avait des bleus naissants sur les bras. Ce n'est que quand elle regagna son lit qu'elle se rappela son chandail toujours accroché à la branche.


	7. Sixième nuit

_Ce chapitre était sensé ne pas être publier mais remercier mam'chose elle ma convaincu qu'il était bon et donc pour lui faire plaisir je partage avec tous. Je m'excuse d'avance si l'histoire est un peu en dehors du ton mais comme je l'ai dit ce chapitre est une idée qui mais venue et que normalement vous n'auriezjamais lu. J'espère que vous aller aimer._

_Bisous _

_Calladan_

_Ps : Merci a tout ceux qui mon reviewer j'apprécie vraiment. _

_Bonjour mes petits, ça fait longtemps hein ? Voici, sous les roulements de tambours, les trompettes et les sifflets qui déroulent, LA SUITE ! Bon, ma super sympathique petite Calladan n'était pas sûre de si c'était bien comme suite mais moi je l'aime beaucoup (le chapitre... ben Calladan aussi bien sûr!.. Bah les deux bon!), le chapitre est plus court que les autres mais adorable ! Alors voilà je vous laisse, bonne lecture et... ben, bonne vie ! Salut !Mam'Chose_

**Chapitre 7**

**Sixième nuit**

**Tranche de vie**

Le mois de novembre était passé et décembre s'annonçait très froid. Aendre était dans son lit et malgré la tonne de couvertures et une bouillotte, elle grelottait. Elle dormait à moitié. Le cadran indiquait 4h52 minutes. Heureusement que le lendemain, c'était samedi : elle pourrait dormir ou flâner sur un des divans. Elle regardait par la fenêtre depuis déjà un bout de temps. La neige tombait doucement, mais si elle continuait à s'intéresser à la température, elle ne dormirait jamais. Rageant contre elle-même, elle se tourna, s'enfonça la tête dans l'oreiller et ferma les yeux pour s'obliger à dormir. Elle compta tous les moutons de l'univers entier, tenta de ne plus penser à rien, en recompta encore une centaine avant de commencer à sommeiller. Elle dormait passablement profondément quand un bruit lui vint de la fenêtre : on l'avait ouverte. Elle entendit quelque chose rentrer, se promener dans la pièce et faire le tour des lits, un à un, en commençant par celui de Lily qui était à côté du sien ; la fenêtre était entre leurs deux lits. Elle entendit un murmure, mais pas assez fort pour savoir qui était là et ce qu'il avait dit. Doucement, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, elle déplia son bras, alla chercher un des livres qui traînaient sous son lit et le ramena vers elle. L'autre se rapprochait ; il devait être au bout de son lit. Elle serra le livre et se redressa, prête à assommer cet intrus avec le livre. Mais elle ne fut pas assez rapide. Il attrapa son poignet, lui faisant lâcher le livre, et sans qu'elle eut le temps de réagir, il attrapa l'autre fermement, la tourna sur elle-même et lui maintint les deux poignets dans le dos. Complètement sans défense, elle ne pouvait pas voir qui c'était. Il la relâcha et la poussa sur son lit. Elle se retourna pour voir, encore une fois, que c'était Sirius. Elle aurait voulu le frapper ou lui demander ce qu'il faisait là en pleine nuit mais son corps était comme pétrifié.

Elle resta là, assise sur son lit, tandis que Sirius, lui, faisait comme chez lui. Il enleva sa cape, la mit sur la chaise, enleva sa tuque et se secoua les cheveux pour en enlever la neige. Après, il retira son chandail, couvert de neige lui aussi. Il mit tout sur la chaise pour les faire sécher. Aendre le regardait attentivement mettre tout en équilibre. Dans un sens, elle était très contente qui soit là : ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment parlés depuis la dernière fois. Il semblait en colère tout le temps et elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Quand ils se parlaient, Sirius était toujours distant et quand elle se retrouvait seule avec lui, il regardait partout, comme pour s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas épiés.

Mais là, il était le Sirius qu'elle connaissait. Il avait enfreint au moins trois règlements de l'école et toujours agissait comme si rien n'était, prenant le temps de tout bien placer. Elle eut un petit sourire. Elle aurait dû être très en colère et pas seulement parce qu'il était là cette nuit, mais elle ne pouvait pas. _Aendre, ça ne te ressemble pas de sourire comme ça, tu ne serais pas en train de perdre le contrôle de tes sentiments pour Sirius ?_ Pourquoi sa tête devait toujours cacher tout, surtout avec Sirius ? Elle arrêta de sourire et commença à répéter dans sa tête les phrases qui prouveraient à cette foutue raison qu'elle était avec Sirius comme avec tout le monde, mais c'est à ce moment qu'il tourna la tête et la regarda avec un petit sourire. Elle ne put s'en empêcher : elle se leva d'un bond et lui sauta au cou, le serrant le plus fort qu'elle pouvait. Étonné, Sirius ne réagit pas tout de suite ; elle qui était d'habitude si froide avec lui, lui avait littéralement sauté au cou.

Aendre sentit qu'il hésitait. Elle releva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux. Il la regardait aussi surpris et un peu confus. Elle lui sourit pour le réconforter et l'encourager. Il se pencha et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- C'est la première fois que je te vois sourire comme ça ! Tu es encore plus belle !

Elle eut un choc, doublement même : c'était vrai qu'elle ne souriait pas souvent mais elle ne s'était jamais dit qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue sourire... Faut dire qu'elle avait toujours été bête avec lui et il venait de dire qu'elle était encore plus belle, donc le « encore » signifiait qu'il la trouvait belle au départ et qu'il aimait quand elle souriait. Elle se sentit gênée, tout d'un coup. Sirius la trouvait belle, elle était présentement dans ses bras et il la regardait encore avec son expression sérieuse. Elle recula légèrement et se retrouva de nouveau à côté de son lit. Elle regardait le plancher, pour la première fois gênée d'affronter le regard de Sirius. Elle sentait ses mains dans son dos. Il lui releva doucement le visage, se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa doucement.

Elle se sentit bien et si elle avait eu froid tout à l'heure, il y avait maintenant une grande vague de chaleur en elle. Elle mit ses mains sur ses épaules. Sirius la serra un peu plus contre lui et la souleva un peu pour qu'elle soit plus près de lui.

Ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre quand un ronflement sonore se fit entendre. Ils se regardèrent, inquiets de s'être faits découvrir. Le bruit s'estompa : dans la salle, toutes les filles dormaient. Le cœur d'Aendre cognait contre sa poitrine, elle avait eu peur, déjà que l'école en entier était au courant on ne sait comment qu'ils avaient été vus ensemble, le soir après la pratique de Quidditch. Si une des filles s'était réveillée présentement les rumeurs aurait fait le tour de l'école en moins de temps qu'il en fallait pour crier «poisson bleu pâle à rayures fuchsia».

- Euh... Sirius ?

- Présent ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je peux te demander ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je voulais venir te voir ! J'ai essayé la porte...

- Lily la verrouille toujours la nuit, avec trois ou quatre sorts, pour pas que Potter vienne comme il l'a fait en quatrième année.

- Alors c'est pour ça que j'ai forcé pendant 40 minutes sans réussir... Enfin, comme la porte ne fonctionnait pas, j'ai décidé de passer par la fenêtre. Alors j'ai pris mon balai et je suis sorti. Le plus dur a été de trouver la bonne fenêtre. Et au fait, tu diras à Lily que c'est pas une porte barrée qui peut arrêter James, si moi j'ai pu trouver un moyen de rentrer, lui aussi le peut.

- Je sais, il est souvent venu... Je lui ai parlé deux ou trois fois...

- Ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Non ! Il fait ce qu'il veut, mais si Lily s'en rend compte, je lui ai dit de ne pas compter sur moi pour sa défense.

- Alors si moi je viens, tu n'auras pas d'objection ?

- Fais ce que tu veux ! Mais si tu me déranges tu vas le regretter ! dit-elle avec un ton neutre, quoique avec un grand sourire.

Sirius rit.

- Ah ouais ! Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire si je n'obéis pas ?

- T'as deux choix ! Soit je te tue tranquillement par suffocation ou bien je te renvoie à ton ami le Saule Cogneur ! Alors lequel tu choisis ?

- Mmm, choix difficile ! Il fit semblant de réfléchir. La suffocation, sans doute !

- Très bien ! Je dois dormir et tu m'en empêches !

Elle prit les affaires de Sirius sur la chaise et le poussa vers la fenêtre.

- Hey ! Mais...

- Non, pas de mais qui tienne ! Tu pars, le soleil se lève dans pas longtemps.

Elle ouvrit le fenêtre.

- Allez, vas-y j'ai froid ! Vite que je ferme la fenêtre.

- Si tu veux, je peux t'aider à te réchauffer !

Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit par la taille. Elle se recula avant d'être complètement dans ses bras.

- Plus tard ! Mais en attendant, je garde ton chandail.

- Tu vas m'envoyer dans le froid juste avec un t-shirt, tu es cruelle.

- Oui, cruelle et sans cœur.

Elle le poussa encore vers la fenêtre.

- On se demande pourquoi je t'aime.

Aendre sentit ses joues rougir. Elle savait qu'elle et Sirius étaient plus que des amis mais l'entendre dire qu'il l'aimait était très étrange. Dans un sens, ça lui faisait très mal, parce que si un jour il apprenait ce qu'elle avait fait il y a très longtemps, il ne voudrait jamais plus être avec elle, c'était certain. Mais d'un autre côté, si elle ne lui disait rien, elle lui mentait et comment pourrait-il aimer quelqu'un qui lui mentait ?...

Sirius lui embrassa la joue, la sortant de ses pensées. Elle le regarda sauter de la fenêtre et s'envoler. Elle retourna se coucher, le cœur gros.


	8. septième nuit

Wééé, après un long silence imperturbable et perturbé, dans la tête comme à l'extérieur (et je dis ça d'une façon très tendre ma chère :p), notre auteur a enfin pondu un nouveau chapitre, et moi je le trouve super méga full trippant dans le dash au cube super méga full heavy métal rwaaawrgh calmez-moi calmez-moi...Bref, c'est encore une critique d'avant-chapitre, encore pas utile du tout mais tellement plaisant à écrire :p alors bonne lecture et à plus ! mam'chose

**Chapitre 8**

**Septième nuit :**

**La curiosité du chat donne bien du mal au chien**

Le temps de décembre était glacial. La neige tombait lentement mais continuellement depuis trois jours. Tout avait l'air d'un paysage de conte de fées, en particulier la forêt interdite. Enrubannée dans son foulard, ne laissant que ses yeux à l'extérieur, Aendre marchait, la neige aux mollets. Le vent soufflant déposait des gouttes d'eau sur ses cils. Elle avait beau les bouger, aucun moyen d'enlever ces intrus. Elle aurait dû utiliser sa main mais celle-ci était emmitouflée et elle n'avait aucune envie de la geler.

La soirée avait été bizarre ; tous et chacun des Maraudeurs semblait nerveux. Chacun avait l'air d'appréhender quelque chose qui allait se passer. Même en temps d'examens, ils n'avaient jamais été vus comme ça. Elle s'était rapprochée, s'asseyant à côté de Sirius. Il lui avait souri, puis l'avait embrassée. Leur relation était étrange : officiellement, ils n'étaient pas ensemble, mais il est assez difficile de dire que vous n'êtes pas avec quelqu'un quand vous êtes vu avec lui et en train de l'embrasser. Enfin, se dit-elle. Elle arrêta de penser à ça. Ce qui l'intriguait en ce moment était le comportement de son ami/amoureux... elle ne savait pas trop. Elle lui demanda s'il allait bien. Ne répondant même pas, il lui donna l'excuse du devoir non fait et partit comme s'il avait le feu quelque part. Suivi de près par James et Rémus, plus pâles que d'habitude, le seul qui restait était Peter (Peter était concentré par la contemplation de quelque chose et n'avait pas remarqué le départ des autres). Aendre savait que si elle le voulait, elle pourrait lui faire avouer où étaient partis les autres. Elle soupira, ne sachant pas si elle le devait ou non.

Alors voilà ! La curiosité avait gagné, elle voulait savoir ce qui se passait. Elle avait peut-être été un peu brusque avec Peter, mais après tout, ce n'était pas sa faute à elle si le petit rat grassouillet n'avait pas fait comme tous ses petits camarades. Il lui avait dit que les trois Maraudeurs seraient près du saule après le coucher du soleil. Elle avait donc pris sa cape et son foulard et était là, perdue dans la neige. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle se dirigeait du bon côté, étant donné qu'elle pouvait à peine garder les yeux ouverts. Elle se contentait de marcher et espérait trouver un endroit pour s'abriter du vent.

Le soleil était couché. La seule source de lumière à présent était la lune. Tout était illuminé par elle. Elle était si brillante qu'elle cachait même les étoiles les plus proches.

Bientôt Aendre fut dans l'ombre du Saule Cogneur. Elle trouva un arbre de bonne grosseur ; appuyée sur le tronc, presque à l'abri du vent, il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre.

La température ne s'améliorait pas. Plus la soirée avançait, plus il faisait froid et comme la neige entrait dans ses bottes, Aendre avait les pieds complètement gelés, ce qui n'était pas très confortable pour attendre. Elle se promit que si elle avait fait tout cas seulement pour découvrir un de leurs nouveaux trucs, elle ne parlerait plus à Sirius pour le reste de l'année.

T'exagères pas un peu...l'année !!! Non ! Elle était bien décidée à le faire. Ah ouais ??? Ben... disons jusqu'à ce que j'en sois plus capable... Ouais, disons un gros 12 heures et là je suis généreuse. Seigneur qu'elle détestait cette maudite conscience, mais hélas ! elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer à se battre avec elle. Quelque chose sortait de l'arbre... C'était gros, ça c'était sûr, probablement poilu, c'était... c'était un... c'était un... CHIEN !

Aendre était en furie : elle avait attendu dans le froid pour un maudit chien, gros, noir, laid, qui devait être bâtard, il était tellement laid, Aendre se promit de ne jamais avoir un chien comme celui-là (n/a : hi hi hi c'est ce qu'elle croit). De toute façon, elle n'était pas une personne à chiens. En fait, elle n'était pas une personne à beaucoup de choses.

Le chien était parti et elle pensait en faire autant quand elle vit autre chose sortir du trou dans le Saule. Aendre fut complètement estomaquée de voir ce qui en était sorti. Depuis quand les cerfs allaient-ils dans les arbres ? Surtout que celui-ci était étrange. Premièrement, à cette époque de l'année, les cerfs étaient tout maigris par l'hiver tandis que celui-ci était bien gras et deuxièmement, normalement ce n'était pas vraiment un endroit ou ce genre de bête allait.

Intriguée, elle attendit qu'il soit partit à son tour pour se rapprocher du Saule. Elle ne voulait pas réveiller l'arbre alors elle marcha doucement. C'est à ce moment qu'elle se souvint du jour où elle avait envoyé Sirius dans ce même arbre : il avait appuyé sur un nœud pour immobiliser l'arbre. Elle chercha autour quelque chose d'assez long pour lui permettre de rester à bonne distance tout en appuyant sur la racine. Une fois qu'elle eut trouvé et fait cela, elle s'en approcha doucement. Elle passa sa main sur le tronc : il y avait un trou. Elle se pencha à l'intérieur. Ça ressemblait à un tunnel. Tout était noir, elle ne pouvait pas distinguer quoi que ce soit.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle aperçut deux yeux. Ils n'étaient pas humains, ça c'était certain. Elle resta figée là pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à un grognement provenant de quoi que ça puisse être. Elle releva la tête, se frappant violemment sur le haut du trou. Elle avait mal et était étourdie, mais elle courut quand même du plus vite qu'elle put. La chose lui courait après et maintenant qu'elle était sortie, elle pouvait voir qu'il s'agissait d'un loup, un immense loup, le genre de loup qui ne faisait qu'une bouchée des gens comme elle.

Elle courait le plus vite possible, elle était dans la forêt à présent. Peut-être pouvait-elle grimper dans un arbre... Elle n'eut pas le temps de penser au reste, le loup, dans un bond, avait sauté par-dessus elle et était maintenant en avant. Elle ne pouvait plus courir ; elle ne fit que reculer.

« FAIS QUELQUE CHOSE AU LIEU DE RESTER LÀ » lui criait sa tête.

Mais la seule chose qu'elle put faire fut de lancer un grand cri.

« AH ÇA VA VRAIMENT NOUS AIDER ÇA, BRAVO »

Sirius et James étaient partis faire le tour du parc pour voir si la voie était libre. Ils avaient dit à Rémus d'attendre dans le tunnel, sous le Saule. Ils venaient de finir et se rendaient au point de rencontre pour y attendre Peter.

- Si on allait chercher Rémus avec cette température, je ne crois pas qu'il y ait du danger, dit Sirius après s'être transformé en lui-même de nouveau.

- Tu as sûrement raison. De toute façon, Peter doit être soit perdu, soit endormi quelque part au chaud, répondit James avec un frisson.

Les deux se dirigèrent donc vers le Saule, quand ils entendirent un hurlement. Sirius s'arrêta, ouvrit de grands yeux.

- C'est... c'est... c'est Aendre !!!

Il se mit à courir. Cinq mètres plus loin, un gros chien noir courait a sa place, un cerf sur les talons.

Le loup était très près, maintenant. Il semblait vouloir faire durer le plaisir de la chasse. Il avançait lentement, tournant autour d'elle. Aendre avait beau réfléchir, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle mit la main dans sa poche : sa baguette n'y était plus. Elle avait dû tomber pendant qu'elle courait. Elle n'espérait plus qu'un miracle, maintenant, il lui fallait un miracle.

Le loup sauta ; elle se pencha, mit son bras devant son visage comme ultime défense et puis... rien. Elle resta quelques secondes, mais rien, pas de croc, de griffe, de loup qui la dévorait vivante.

Elle leva les yeux pour voir que le loup était par terre, se battant férocement avec un chien. LE CHIEN LAID !!! Au secours vint le cerf : il fonça sur le loup, le plaqua contre un arbre. Le chien vint vers elle. Il lui prit le bras avec sa main et la força à courir. Les chiens n'ont pas de main... Tout en courant, elle remonta du regard le bras qui la tenait. C'était lui, mais comment cela se pouvait-il, définitivement elle ne lui parlerait plus, même s'il l'avait sauvée... Après lui avoir demandé ce qui se passait.

Ils s'arrêtèrent de courir quand ils furent à l'autre bout du parc. Il se retourna et la regarda un instant. Soudain il la prit dans ses bras, la serrant très fort. Il la souleva, la porta à sa hauteur et l'embrassa. Il la relâcha, lui plaquant ses deux mains sur les joues et la tenant très près de lui.

- J'ai eu si peur. Tu aurais pu te faire tuer.

Il l'embrassa.

- Tu es folle ou quoi ?

Il l'embrassa encore.

- Tu vas bien ? Tu n'as rien ? Il ne t'a pas mordue ???

Il la lâcha et regarda son cou, ses mains, puis ses bras, cherchant toute trace de morsure.

- Non non ! Je n'ai rien ! Mais on ne peut pas dire la même chose de toi...

Sirius ne comprit pas tout de suite. Il regarda Aendre un peu avant de se rendre compte que ses lèvres étaient couvertes de sang. Il leva la main vers son visage. Il y avait une grande entaille qui allait du haut de sa joue, juste au-dessous de l'œil droit, jusqu'au coin de sa bouche, à gauche.

- Pour celle-là, je crois qu'il va falloir aller à l'infirmerie.

- D'accord, mais qu'est-ce que je vais dire comme raison ? Désolé, la fille que j'aime s'est tirée devant un loup-garou en furie et mon ami à grandes cornes et moi, on a dû la sauver.

- Premièrement, les cerfs n'ont pas des cornes mais des bois. Et je peux savoir pourquoi vous étiez tous dans le Saule ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est, cette idée d'aller se promener avec un loup-garou ? ET POURQUOI Y'A PAS DIX MINUTES T'ÉTAIS UN CHIEN ???

- Euh, ben... En fait c'est assez compliqué, tu vois. James et moi, on est des animagi... enfin, on l'est devenu.

- ...

- Hum hum...

- Alors James est le cerf. Mais qui est le loup...

Aendre réfléchit. Soudain tout devint clair. La voilà, la raison de leur comportement étrange. Il était un loup de lune. Elle regarda Sirius dans les yeux.

Rémus... murmura-t-elle.

Sirius acquiesça. Elle regarda la forêt.

- Tu crois que James va s'en tirer par lui-même ?

- Bien sûr ! Le problème, c'est quand il y a un humain dans les parages. En dehors de ça, tout va bien.

- Je l'espère.

Puis, reportant son attention sur Sirius :

- Bon, viens, on doit aller te faire réparer.

- J'espère juste qu'elle n'utilise pas d'iode pour nettoyer, dit-il d'une petite voix.

Il avait l'air penaud d'un petit garçon effrayé. Elle le prit par la main.

- Tu peux me faire confiance, je vais lui demander d'en mettre.

- Hey !

- Ça t'apprendra à jouer avec plus fort que toi !

- Ô femme cruelle !!! Hey ! C'est pas parce qu'il est plus gros que Rémus est plus fort !

- Ouais, ouais ! Viens-t'en !

Aendre tira à l'intérieur un Sirius défendant son honneur d'homme (ou plutôt de chien).


End file.
